One Last Chance
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: What if the Doctor was given another chance to see Rose Tyler in his 11th form? But, what if she didn't know him yet? Just a little scenario I made :3 Come on in and look! I know your curious...


**So, this is the first fanfiction I've uploaded, so bear with me. NOTE: This is NOT the first fanfiction I've written. Today my 2 day wait to upload expired, so I'm posting as much as I can :) This is a bit of a cheesy fluff, but it was short and easy to upload, so its my experiment to try uploading. You probably want me to stop going on and on, right? So, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunatley, as much as I may want to, do NOT own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. This is purely for fun, (And for that fact I wanted Rose to meet 11). Doctor Who belongs to BBC! *Tears Tears***

Doctor Who Fanfiction: One Last Chance  
(Set after "Asylum of the Daleks")  
"Amy! Duck!" She did as she was told as a steel bar came flying over her head. Rory was running next to her as the Doctor ran ahead of both of them. They were running from some Daleks, since the Doctor had accidentally arrived a year before their memory of him was erased. He decided he wouldn't change anything now, in fear of altering the future he was very fond of.

"I see the TARDIS! It's not to far, come along Ponds!"

"Willams!" Rory corrected, like he does every time. Soon they were slamming the door of the TARDIS behind them, the Doctor rushing to the controls. He didn't pay attention to the coordinates he set, just punched random numbers.  
When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor opened the doors in excitement. He stood there for a moment of hestiation afterwards, not completely sure if he should just get back into the TARDIS and leave.

"Move along, Doctor! You're blocking the way!" Amy said to him. The Doctor didn't budge. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Nope. There's never anything wrong with me, right Rory?"

"Well..."

"Who cares what Rory thinks? Come along Ponds!"

"Hey, I care what I think! And it's Williams!"

They walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor a bit edgy. He looked up at the sign on a building in front of them. It read: THE POWELL ESTATE

"Doctor, you're acting all... cautious-like. What's the deal?"

"Deal? There no deal. There's never any deal."

"See? There you go again." The Doctor wasn't listening, and instead walked up to a random stranger and asked them the year. He hoped to hear 2008, or even later.

"It's 2004..." The person was sort of creeped out, and edged away slowly.

"No no no no no! It's all wrong!" He took a few steps towards the TARDIS. "We should go." He took a few steps away from the TARDIS. "Well, she wouldn't even know who I am now, and my face is completely different, it couldn't hurt..."

Amy stopped him. "Doctor, what going on? Who is 'she'?"

"No one, there's no one. What are you talking about, Pond?"

"Williams..." Rory said under his breath.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about raggedy man." She gave him the death stare that only Amy could give. But, his attention was lost by something behind her. His eyes looked up and followed something. "What is it now?!"

She turned around to see what he was staring at.

All she could see was a blonde girl, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, walking to the bus stop. "What is-" She began as she turned to face him again. She was startled to see a tear sliding down his cheek. Turning in panic to face Rory, she saw he was just as perplexed as he was.

"Doctor? Uh-Are you okay?" She said nervously. Rory came up behind her.

"I didn't even know he could cry." He whispered. She got the Doctor's attention back by snapping in front of his face.

"Doctor? What happened? What is it?"

"It's her." He said. He was at war with himself, not sure if he should run to her, or wait to see her, or just leave. She wouldn't know who he was. She was so young, barely 18, if not still 17.

"Who is she Doctor?"

"Her name is Rose."

"Well, if you know her, why don't you go say hello?"

"It's not that easy!" He didn't mean to shout, but he did. "Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, she doesn't know who I am yet. And, I know everything about her."

"Oh, is it that time travel thing, meeting in the wrong order?"

"Yea. Like that."

"What's keeping you from going to see her, maybe just get a little closer?"

"I don't want to change my past, her future. Being with her was one of the most important parts of my timeline. Although, I do look drasticly different then I do the first time she sees me..."

"Then go!" Rory patted him on the shoulder, agreeing with his wife.

"Come with me." The Doctor said, so softly it wasn't audible, his head down.

"What?"

"Please, come with me, both of you. I'm scared."

That was the first time Amy or Rory had ever heard him say that. "Of course." Rory said, and they made their way over to the bus stop. The Doctor kept moving closer to Rose.  
Finally, he spoke. "Excuse me."

"Yeah? Do you need something?" Her voice sent chills down his spine, tears trying to force their way.

"Uh- I was just wondering if... you... went to the school on Finley Street."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I was going to go down there and look for someone... who... needed tutoring. I've been looking for a job, and I just... wanted to know if maybe you.. knew of someone who might want some extra help?'"  
She giggled a bit. That laugh, he'd missed it so much. "Well, are you good?"

"Of course! Let's just say, anyone who gets my help will definitely be at the top of their class... for the rest of their lives."

"Oh really? You seem quite sure of yourself. I was just about to go to some new tutor my mum signed me up for, but... if you wanted to maybe come to my place, I could pay you with the money my mum gave me to pay the other tutor."

"You don't have to pay me, I'm just seeing if I can be a likeable tutor. You're my guinea pig!"

"Fine by me. Are those your friends?"

"Oh, yes, this is Amy and Rory Pond."

"Williams." Rory corrected.

"Pond." The Doctor said, winking at Rose.

"Well, bring the Ponds to my house too, I can make some tea." She began to walk back to the Powell Estate. After hesistation, Amy smacked him on the back and smiled when she saw him zoning out.  
Standing at the door of the apartment, the Doctor brushed the wood around the door, and Amy pushed him inside. Seeing Jackie, he flinched, expecting a good hard slap on the face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. The DOctor thought it was funny how nice she could be to someone if they didn't put her daughter in danger... well, maybe it wasn't that strange...

"Oh, nothing, my bad."

"Okay then, so, your going to tutor my daughter right? Go!" She was still so strong spirited, as always.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Rose asked him. He froze. He wanted to tell her his real name, to hear her say it one more time, but could he really chance it?

"I'm.. John. John Smith."

"So, Mr. Smith-"

"Just call me John."

"Okay then, John. What should we start on?"

"Whatever you have the most trouble with." Amy and Rory made their way to the living room, just watching the telly, and listening in on the Doctor and Rose.

"So, is history okay?" He wanted to laugh, thinking that before he met her, she had trouble with history, of all things.

"Definitely." She was on world history, and she was stunned by the knowledge of this seemingly young-looking man. And he was stunned of how he was actually helping Rose Tyler with her homework.  
After about an hour of that, she knew enough to ace her year final exams, even though she was less then half a semester into the school year.

They stopped for a break, and they were making small talk.

"So, John, I'm looking for a job. My mum says I should go work at the department store down the street, but that seems so dull. I was thinking maybe something a bit more exciting, oh, I don't know."  
The Doctor held his breath. He met Rose at her job, at the department store. But, if he suggested perhaps working somewhere else, he could spare her of watching all those deaths, of being trapped in that parallel world, of all the suffering he brought her. But, he could tell her to go work there, and then they could meet, fall in love, but he'd still miss her so badly.

Her fate was in his hands now. "You know, Rose, I forgot that Rory was holding my... cellphone. I should go get it from him before he desrtoys it."

"Oh, ya, go ahead." He went into the living room and looked at Amy and Rory.

"Okay, what do you need?" Amy asked.

"How do you know I need something?"

"You only give us that look when you need help. What is it?"

"The fate of her life is in my hands..."

"What? How do you manage that in a tutoring session?!"

"She met me at her job, and right now, she's asking me for advice on where to work. I could spare her so much pain if I..."

"Doctor, no. We can see that she means a lot to you. And trust me, no one would ever want to miss being with you. Get back in there now!"

He did as he was told, for once, and went back into the room. He told Rose she should go try working at the stor for at least a year, and the excitement would come to her. They continued talking.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered if there's more out there?"

"More what?"

"More then what meets the human eye. More then just the Earth. What if... What if there's more life out there Rose, more then you-we-can comprehend?"

"Well, it's crazy. I've never thought about that. Do you really think that could be real."

"I do, Rose, I think it's so beautiful.." The tears he'd been forcing down came up.

"Hey?! What's wrong? Was it me?! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's not you. I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"Huh?!"

"Rose, I know you don't know who I am, and you never will. Or maybe you will, and I just don't know. Rose, you are the most important person in my life, and I haven't met you yet."

"What?"

"Listen Rose. Your going to meet someone. A man. He won't look anything like me, but it will be the same person. You are the most amazing being in all of time Rose. You saved me, you healed me, and you showed me love I thought never existed, at least not for me. I fell in love with you Rose, so long ago. Hundreds of years ago. Right now, I might be altering my own timeline, but let's hope not."  
Rose had tears coming down her face, confused but somehow, trusting the man.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe me?" She didn't answer for a long time, staring into his old, old eyes, and searching for the truth.

"Yes."

"Then say one word for me."

"Okay."

"Say Doctor." She didn't know if he was being serious at first, but did as she was told.

"Doctor." He took her in his arms and kissed her, saying, "Trust me."

He let her go. "Rose, no matter what happens in your future, be strong. Someone out there loves you. I love you. I have to go now Rose, or your future will be damaged beyond repair, and we'll never meet."

"O-okay... but.." He was already halfway out the door.

"Wait!" He turned. "Your name isn't really isn't John Smith, is it?"  
He smiled broadly at her. "Nope." And like that, he was gone, taking his friends with him and going back to his TARDIS. Then, Amy scooted closer to him.

"So, Doctor, who really was Rose Tyler to you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"She was everything."

**So, how was that? Please, please, please review! It would make me feel good, and write more! (Like I don't already write enough :P) I 3 reviews!**


End file.
